Donald Joseph Qualls
Donald Joseph Qualls interpreta il ruolo di Johnny. Biografia DJ Qualls trascorre l'infanzia nella cittadina di Manchester nel Tennessee, assieme al padre Donnie, agricoltore, la madre Debbie e i quattro fratellini. Poco dopo la sua nascita, i genitori divorziano. Studente vivace e brillante, durante gli anni al Coffee County Central High School, si destreggia abilmente in campo musicale. Non ancora quattordicenne tuttavia, gli viene diagnosticato il linfoma di Hodgkin: un tumore molto raro. Il ragazzo è perciò costretto a sottoporsi, nei ventiquattro mesi a seguire, a numerosi interventi chirurgici e a intensi trattamenti di chemioterapia. I medici, per fortuna, riusciranno a debellare il male. Ripresosi completamente da quelle strazianti circostanze vola a Londra per iscriversi alla facoltà di Letteratura Inglese al King's College. Tornato nella sua terra d'origine, Qualls è assunto in uno studio legale: questo è anche il periodo in cui inizia a frequentare una scuola di teatro. Nel 1997 si segna al Belmont University di Nashville. Cominciano i primi ingaggi nell'ambito dello spettacolo: D.J. diviene modello per Calvin Klein e Prada. Nel 1998, esordisce in tv al fianco di Queen Latifah nella pellicola Mama Flora's Family. Cattura l'attenzione del pubblico giovanile del Next Millennium, grazie al ruolo dello sfigatello sprovveduto "Kyle Edwards", nello sfacciato Road Trip. Nel 2002 Barry Sonnefeld lo scrittura nella commedia corale Big Trouble - Una valigia piena di guai e David Semel nel divertente Stella Solitaria, al fianco di Joshua Jackson. Ma questo è soprattutto l'anno del film Un Ragazzo tutto nuovo: accanto ad Eddie Griffin, in veste di inarrestabile protagonista viene fuori tutto il suo talento comico. Successivamente gira il fantascientifico The Core e, assieme al cast dell'esistenziale Hustle & Flow, si aggiudica lo Screen Actors Guild Award. Il 2007 lo vede impegnato nelle comedy Delta Farce e Pretzels & Pills. Orgoglioso di essere uno dei sopravvissuti al Cancro, D.J. Qualls è sempre in prima linea per sostenere la ricerca, al fine di sconfiggere questa terribile malattia. Inoltre si profonde a favore dell'organizzazione Camp Horizon, in aiuto ai bambini disagiati. Carriera *Ha avuto il ruolo di protagonista nel film "Un ragazzo tutto nuovo". *E' conosciuto al grande pubblico per il suo ruolo di Kyle Edwards, uno dei quattro protagonisti di "Road Trip" (2000) *Era nel cast di "The New Guy" (2002), un film che vede anche come interprete M.C. Gainey, il personaggio di Tom in Lost. * Ha lavorato come modello in vari servizi, compresi alcuni con il fotografo David LaChapelle, che ha fatto il promo di Lost per il Regno Unito. * E' tra i protagonisti nel film "Delta Farsa", commedia americana del 2007 su tre soldati diretti in Iraq ma finiti in Messico. * Ha interpretato Theodore "Rat" Finch in "The Core" (2003) * Ha interpretato Josh in "Il mio studente", un episodio della prima stagione di "Scrubs" (2001). Filmografia Cinema *Dark as Day (2008) - Jimmy *All About Steve (2008) - Howard *Familiar Strangers (2008) - Kenny Worthington *Delta Farce (2007) - Everett *I'm Reed Fish (2006) - Andrew *Little Athens (2005) - Corey *Hustle & Flow" (2005) (as D.J. Qualls) - Shelby *The Core" (2003) - Theodore Donald 'Rat' Finch *The New Guy (2002) - Dizzy Harrison / Gil Harris *Lone Star State of Mind (2002) - Junior *Big Trouble (2002) - Andrew *"Comic Book Villains" (2002) - Archie *"Chasing Holden" (2001) - Neil Lawrence *"Cherry Falls" (2000) (as D.J. Qualls) - Wally *"Road Trip" (2000) - Kyle Edwards *"Mama Flora's Family" (1998) (TV) - Jason Telefilm *"Numb3rs" - Primacy - Anthony Braxton (1 episodio, 2007) *"My Name Is Earl" - Blow - Ray-ray (1 episodio, 2007) *"CSI: Crime Scene Investigation" - Post Mortem - Henry Briney (1 episodio, 2006) *"Monk" - Mr. Monk and the Big Reward - Rufus (1 episodio, 2006) *"Law & Order: Criminal Intent" - Scared Crazy - Robbie Boatman (1 episodio, 2005) *"Lost" - Tutti odiano Hugo - Johnny (1 episodio, 2005) *"Criminal Minds" - Extreme Aggressor - Richard Slessman (1 episodio, 2005) *"Scrubs" - Il mio studente - Josh (1 episode, 2002) Produzioni *"Comic Book Villains" (2002) Qualls, Donald Joseph Qualls, Donald Joseph